Roach the shrimp
by msjungleboogie
Summary: As her village is being destroyed around her, a robot finds an odd liking too the Husky German shepard Dog mix. My first fic. be kind. T for safty in later areas. Only Roach is mine. others belong to SEGA, and ect.


Metal Knuckles looked down at the fluff ball before him in wonder. Known to some as Robo Knuckles or RK but feared by all. Well almost all, the little runt in front of his seemed to think she could change this. With five small jet engines built into dred locks he was no where close to slow. His twin eight inch 'knuc-klaws' tipped with fine diamond were nothing to laugh at either. He was a bit bulky giving him the look of something strong and powerful as well. He was actually built after an enchida guardian who was also known for strength. Being cherry red with a mock white V on his chest and also white tipped dreads he stood out in a crowd as did his lime green eyes. Yet here this mutt fluff ball stood unmoving before him. Mecha bot oh three as he was now scene Silver Sonic was destroyed and everyone moved up; was known for and had seen many killings in his short three months. Slaying adults and children alike. Anyone Robotnik saw fit to destroy and RK was scent to destroy found they no longer existed. Yet here this kid stood unafraid an innocently staring at him like she expected him to be her parent or guardian or something.

To even his surprise he was not angry, and no matter how he tried he could not be angry. 'What is this? I have killed hundreds before and yet I can't bring myself to kill a simple child?!' suddenly he is angry and so strikes out, but only cuffs the white pup, sending her rolling into a pile of a hay as around the two a village burns down. Screams of mobians fill the air as houses burn and odd robots fire their weapons and others herded them into cages like wild animals. Oddly enough the village seemed to be made up of mice, rats, and hamsters. The fluff ball puppy stands up and moves back toward the robot, this time just out of his reach and with hurt eyes. The robot only gives her a slightly annoyed yet confused stare. 'What is with this idiot? I could easily kill her. Surly she knows that. She doesn't seem to be mentally retarded. So why does she just stay there?' The robot found his interest piked. So on a sudden impulse he grabbed her around the scuff of her neck "E-7292 I'm going back. You got everything here covered?" The swat bot answered as expected "Yes." then RK flew to his home of Robotropilis. The dog pup only squirmed at the surprise of him picking her up as such, other wise she was still the whole way back.

"Whats with the runt?" Metal Sonic, RK's older brother and a robotic copy of the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog asked skeptically. "I've decided to make her my slave." He answered quite pleased. "Oh really? And what does Robotnik have to say about a flesh mobian running around Robotropilis? One who is not a personal and trusted minion to himself?" Metal asked looking the white and gray innocent looking puppy over with her rounded ears and large eyes. RK seemed to faulter at this then muttered Didn't think about that." his older brothergave him a knowing look. "Well you better put some kind of plea together or he'll either have her killed or robotized." Metal growled then poked her in the forehead for inphasis. She blinked confused then fell backwards onto the table RK had her sitting on. Her long curling tail stayed in place as she sat back up. "She is a odd one. So what are you planing to call her? Something more original then RK jr. I hope." Metal asked as she looked toward the red robot with a almost pleaing look of 'Please no!' Rk rubbed his chin thought fully then paced showing this was another aspect he had not thought about. "And how about disaplin and behaviour problems. Unless you won't a flesh double that copies you every move your behavior will have to clean up." Metal continued as the pup copies by rubbing her chin then pacing on the large steel table. "She wouldn't copy _everything_ I do would she?" Rk askes now seeing his insite. "She is only about four or five years old. I've heard at this age they are coping there parents behavior to learn lhow to deal with the world around them. So your every word, movement, and action is recorded into her memory banks as if you were her parent. So yes she will do everything you do." Rk looks down solen at this then grins evily at Metal. "That means you'll have to clean you'r act up too." the pup also grins evily at the robot even though she dose not seem to know whats going on. "Heh. She's your problem not mine." He smirked at his brother. Then watches as the puppy too smirks at his brother. "How do you know all of this stuff anyway?" Rk then ask skeptically as it just accures to him. "That hedgehog hags out with a ten year old. I want every advantage I can get." Was his angry reply as he stalked out. The pup tried to stalk out too but only fell off of the table leaving Rk worried at what he had just done.

Robotnik looked down at his most recent creaction, Robo Knuckles. Infront of therobot stood a mixed bred puppy who stood in the same bow as RK. Which was hard on a ked scence he bowed directly at the waist. "Master Robotnik. If it is not against your greatness I would like to keep this weak mobian as a pet." "Master Robtnik your greatnes I." the pup stops not understanding or remembering how to say the rest. This gets a grin from the fat large mustashed man. "And why should I allow you to have a pet when it will only slow you down on the battlefield? You were created for war RK not for love." "Not for love." the pup returns to RK. "She'll stay here and do any work that I'd normally do. It would allow me on the battlefield more and your work would be done. It would be a win win situation. Besides that when I have nothing to do she can keep me preocupied so I won't having any thoughts of over throwing you." "Less work, preocupied, no overthrowing." she repeats like a parrot. Rk knew he was one of few who could get away with such sayings and one of few who could carry it out. "Very well. But anything she does is on you." The Doctor grumbles. With a nod the two leave the room through a sliding door. As it closes behind them Rk is surprised to meet Metal and Tails doll; a stuffed robot version of Tails Sonic twin tailes fox friend. "Seems you got past the lard butts defenses quickly enough." metal smirks. "Beep" Tails doll agrees. "Beep" The puppy mimics. "Heh. He's still scared from you'r little adventure not a year ago. IT's simple keeping the old man scared and in place." RK grinned a childish grin. "Keeping the old man in his place." the pup mimics.

"All right roach here is your first assinment. Take these parts to ware-house P-29 to the the boss swat bot." RK looked down on the puppy not twentyseven hours later. He had dicided to call her Roach for various reasons and now handed her an envelope full of bolts, nuts, and a few chips. It was more to see if she was trustworthy then to deliver them. " First assinment P-29 swat bot." She repeats. "Go." Rk nods as she stays. She then nods, turns around and bound toward the direction of the ware house. Sighing RK goes into his room and pulls the tracking device up that he had planted unsuspecting onto the puppy. P-29 was on the other side of Robotropilis so it would take a while for her to get there as she only walked. "Maybe I should incourage her to run next time." RK muttered pulling up a game of solitare and minimizing the tracking device bored already.

Roach the husky German Shepherd Dog mix walked down the streets of Robotropilis without a care in the world. "First assinment P-29 swat bot." she repeated every now and again passing by ware houses and steel buildings as well as robots. "Boss says First assinment P-29 swat bot." her thick fur is a little unconfortable in the heat but she puts up with it. The envelope in her right hand she starts to skip to "First assinment P-29 swat bot." A blue blurr followed by loud sirins and several swat bots and egg pawns as she arrives at a corner makes her stop. Making sure no more are coming and blocking her left ear, Roach conitnues down the street now understanding where she was after rembering the map RK had shown her. "Boss said First assinment P-29 swat bot." She repeats in a sing song tune continuing down the street even though the loud sirins are on her nerves. Roach then stops as the blue blur she now sees as a flesh version of her friend Metal followed by said robot. Being in the middle of the road and now frozen, furr straight up in fright as the hedgehogs comes running backwards at her at super sonic speeds. Metal dosn't even seem to notice her. Then again the hedgehog is ahead by sevearl feet and only sticks his tounge out at everything Metal does. "Watch where your going idiot hedgehog!" Metal roars at the unsuspecting Sonic. Curious to what his enemy could possiably want him to avoid Sonic turns around just in time to jump over the pup.It was several minutes before Roach again began her travel to "First assinment P-29 swat bot." This time she didn't sing it but muttered it a bit more warily with a hindge of fear at almost being made a road cake by a really fast hedgehog and then smeared by a robot.

"Delivered." Roach repeated the words of the P-29's swat bot. Just as she said this to RK Metal Sonic stalked in. Even though RK was the more powerful of the two brothers, Metals rage was more feared of the two. "Why was she out when the hedgehog was runnig loose?!" The blue robots eyes brightened about fifty volts galering a bright red that even stained Roaches fur. "I sent her out before he arrived. Maybe we should get a traking device for him. Then I'll know when it's safe to send the kid out." RK replied sarcastically. "Because of her I had to warn that Idiot hedgehog. Now he'll think I'm going soft." Metal was trying to calm himself but obviously failing. "She would have moved out of the way." RK replied dismisively. "She froze." Metal growled at his younger brother then began to stalk out. "How can you call her a kid when you're nothing but a kid your self?" Was his last words as the door rolled shut. "She froze, nothing but a kid." Roach repeated dishartedly. Rk looked at the pup who was now sitting on the cold floor unhappily. 'Why'd she freeze infront of Sonic? He's to much of a goody-goody to hurt a child. Me on the other hand.' The robot got off of the chair he had been kicking back in and started to walk out. Roach watched uncertainly as he left. "Come on Roach!" He called turning toward where Knothole, the village of the Freedom Fighters and home to Sonic was located.


End file.
